Type 1 or Insulin-Dependent Diabetes Mellitus arises in genetically predisposed individuals as a consequence of immune mediated destruction of the pancreatic islet insulin secreting beta-cells. The Diabetes Prevention Trial of Type 1 Diabetes (DPT-1) has been designed to test whether intervention during the prodromal period of the disease can delay its clinical onset.